


sibling rivalry

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: set after "6,741"





	sibling rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> set after "6,741"

Sameen had to admit that Reese was like the older brother she never had. One with cool toys and skills that matched hers…well maybe. “ _Hammer and scalpel_ ” my ass, she thought. But what really burned her up, while she was out of commission, thank you very much Samaritan, Reese and Root were out gallivanting with a rocket launcher, granted they were looking for her; but a ROCKET LAUNCHER!!! Where did that come from and why doesn’t she have one? She thinks she better have a little chat with dad, um Finch, and see if he will splurge for another.


End file.
